The Old New Girl
by xxLaurenElizabethxx
Summary: Bella is being creeped upon by Edward, which gets Mike's knickers in a knot, as he's Bella's boo. Joanne shows up... Edward's old love... what's gonna happen next? BellaxMike EdwardxJoanne


**Chapter One**

Edward was staring at me again, and I really did not like it. I shook my head a fraction, my brown hair covering the half of my face that he could see, and focused my eyes on my biology assignment. I could still feel his eyes on my hair, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. The second the bell rang, I threw my stuff into my bag and left the room, making it out before any other student in the room, almost running into Mike in my rush.

"Hey, Bella," he said, smiling at me and taking my bag from me, despite my protests. "How was class?"

I slipped my hand in his, entwining our fingers as I answered. "That Edward kid was watching me again..." I said, "he's always doing that, I don't like it." I shuddered. Mike frowned.

"Does he know that you're taken?" Mike said as we started to walk out of the door. He let go of my hand as he pushed and held the door open for me and I walked out into the cool, crisp air.

"He should, it's not exactly a secret," I said, shaking my head. I looked into Mike's blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. "He can't have me."

Mike laughed and took my hand again, pulling me closer to him and gently kissing me. "Come on," he said, "let's head out before everyone else does."

-x-x-x-

The next morning was beautiful; not a cloud in the blue sky, warm enough to go out without a sweater, but not enough sun to make it summer like, and I felt a bubble of hope swell in my chest. Today was going to have something good for me, though I didn't know quite what. I went downstairs and ate a granola bar, not feeling very hungry. I got out and I into my truck, looking out the window and into the sky as I drove to the high school. Mike was waiting in front of the doors, his typical grin plastered on his face. We always got to school early so we could spend a little time together before we had to go to class.

"Good morning," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my body close to his, his forehead against mine. "You look beautiful today." His eyes shone as he said this and looked over my body, dressed in dark jeans, Converse, and a t-shirt. I blushed, and Mike kissed me on the nose, the cheek, and then on the lips. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth. We were so lost in our own little world that we didn't notice that we weren't alone until we heard some muttering behind us. We broke apart and I turned around to see who was talking. The culprits were two girls, one of whom I had never seen before. They both looked like Edward, their skin paler than pale, and their eyes a deep amber color. The one girl was Asian, with dark black hair and pale pink lips, and the other was Rosalie, looking drop-dead gorgeous, as usual. Rosalie's eyes were disapproving, as always, but the other girl's were curious, not hostile at all.

"Let's go to class," Mike said, dragging me away and into the school. I could tell that he had filed the new girl with Edward, and didn't trust her... which made me even more curious. Why didn't she look angry, like Rosalie? Where was she from? What was going on?

At lunch, I sat with my usual group, though every once in a while, I would let my eyes sweep over to the Cullen table, where the newest girl was seated, seeming to fit right in. I noticed that she was next to Edward, but his posture was stiff and guarded when they would speak.

"Bella?" Jess asked me, making my focus come back to the group around me. "Bella, what's up?"

"Just... wondering about the new girl," I said, my eyes flicking over to their table and then back. I shook my head. "I've not seen her around before."

"Of course you haven't, she hasn't been to school in forever," Lauren scoffed, taking her eyes off of Tyler for long enough to give me a withering look. I blushed. "There was a huge conspiracy with her..." she added, her eyes sparkling. She scooted further into the table and bent her head towards the center. Everyone followed.

"You see," she began, her voice quiet, "a few years ago, she was normal, just like us." Her eyes surveyed the group before she continued. "Only her and Edward were... _involved_. Then one day, she disappeared."

"Maybe she just changed schools." Mike said, a slight frown on his face. "It was never proven that-"

Lauren cut him off. "No, she didn't just change schools. Remember? The Cullens were gone for a long time after that, and now that she's back, they all are."

"What's her name?" I asked. Maybe I could make friends with her- she seemed nice enough.

"Joanne," Lauren answered, but she glared at me. "But she's not exactly... outgoing. She and Edward were always wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice anyone else around them." She snorted. "And they aren't likely to let you into their circle."

At this, Mike stiffened. Lauren was always mean to me, and I knew Mike didn't like it, but I didn't want him to say anything to her, the last thing I wanted was a confrontation. I touched his hand, and he relaxed a little.

"Rumors were all over the town." Jessica said, glancing over at their table. They were, absorbed in each other, leaning in just like we all were, not like they had been a moment ago, looking like there was a bad smell around them. "One of them was that she was turned into a vampire!" She laughed.

"That's random," I said, thinking. "Where did that come from?"

"It's 'cause they're all so pretty and young." Tyler said, disgust in his voice. "I personally don't see what girls see in him." He glared at Edward, who did not appear to notice, as he was standing up and dumping a mostly full lunch tray into the garbage can. The lunchroom was slowly emptying, and everyone was heading back to class. I stood up and grabbed my own tray, dumping it into the nearest can and taking Mike's hand as we both went to class.

"You don't think Edward's attractive, do you?" Mike asked me after school. I was so taken aback by the question, I had to think for a moment before I said anything.

"Yes," I said slowly, "but I don't find him... drawing at all. If that makes any sense," I said, biting my lower lip, blushing. "Why?"

"I was just wondering..." Mike said. He held the car door open for me as I got in, even though he knew I hated it when he did that. "Did you ever notice that the Cullens are only at school when there's not much sunlight out?"

_What's with his sudden interest in them? _I wondered as I nodded. "Yeah, that's a little weird." Mike backed up and I caught a glimpse of Edward and that girl- Joanne. They looked like they were fighting, Joanne leaning up against his silver Volvo, an angry look on her beautiful face, Edward's arms crossed as he stood in front of her. "What's going on?" I thought aloud. Mike laughed.

"Look's like Edward's not so 'perfect' after all," he murmured to himself as we drove away.

I could have sworn I saw Edward look me in the eyes in the rearview mirror.

-X-X-X-

© "Twilight" by Stephenie Meyer  
© Converse  
© Volvo


End file.
